Asistiendo a mi jefe
by MissRosalie
Summary: Emmett, dueño de McCarty S.A., millonario, fiestero y genio. Rosalie Hale, la fiel asistente que lo acompañará en un crítico momento, una etapa que los hará recapacitar y cambiar.
1. Ser un magnate no compra tu vida

**NO AUTORIZO LA COPIA DE ÉSTE FIC. CUALQUIER DUPLICADO DE LA NOVELA ES UN PLAGIO.**

_Historia narrada desde el punto de vista del autor._

Una morena abría los ojos por la mañana, pero no en su casa, si no en una ostentosa mansión junto a la playa, con ventanales del suelo al techo, una vista formidable al Atlántico y un recibimiento para nada esperado.

—Buenos días señorita 'Cualquiera sea su nombre'. El señor McCarty me dejó instrucciones de guiarla por el sector hasta la salida, no sin antes darle un nutritivo café. — la mujer en traje de ejecutiva y cabellos rubios le entregaba una taza de plumavit con un buen café a la confundida morena que se enredaba en las sábanas.

—¿Quién eres tú? —preguntó, recibiendo el café, algo desorientada.

—La asistente del dueño de casa. —respondió con cierta hostilidad. —Ahora por favor, tenga la amabilidad de vestirse. La estaré esperando afuera de la habitación.

Y sin más, la asistente se marchó, cumpliendo con la misión casi diaria de sacar a la amante de turno del empresario Emmett McCarty, quien, convenientemente, había adquirido cierto porcentaje en la marca Playboy, y por si fuera poco, era el dueño de una de las grandes automotoras de Norteamérica y parte de Europa. ¿Qué más podía tener éste magnate soltero de treinta y cinco años, además de ser un genio en los negocios? Era jodidamente guapo e irresistible. Para cada mujer del mundo, excepto su asistente, Rosalie Hale, quien había sido su acompañante durante diez años, sin siquiera caer en sus redes, aunque por supuesto, él lo intentó. En vano.

La mañana transcurrió en tranquilidad, y tanto Emmett como Rosalie se encontraban en sus asuntos respectivos, aunque el trabajo de supervisar las ganancias de Playboy no podría ser considerado como una jornada laboral extenuante. Rosalie por su parte adoraba trabajar para la automotora, encargándose del papeleo y reuniones, representando a su jefe, sin duda con gran profesionalismo.

Ella vivía sola, y a pesar de que tuvo uno que otro hombre durante la década pasada, ninguno era mejor que una tina caliente y un buen libro. Se dedicaba de lleno al trabajo, a asistir a Emmett McCarty, manejar sus relaciones públicas, controlar la información de la prensa y representarlo en reuniones de grandes empresas; pero todo esfuerzo tenía su gran recompensa, y aquello era el gran cheque abonado a su cuenta a fin de mes. Sólo así podía darse lujos como el preciado auto que no le tomó muchas cuotas. Podía tenerlo todo, en cuanto fuera la asistente del magnate McCarty.

—Rose, ¿podrías venir a mi despacho? —la voz de Emmett sonó por uno de los interruptores de voces que instaló para que su asistente lo oyese desde cualquier parte de la mansión.

—Enseguida. —ella respondió desde la terraza, en donde trabajaba en su computador.

Con garbo, cruzó los pasillos hasta encontrarse con el despacho de su jefe, y sin necesidad de tocar, entró. Emmett, sin prestarle atención, dejó unos papeles sobre el escritorio y ella los tomó en silencio. Al retirarse, su jefe la detuvo.

—Espera, espera. — se levantó de su silla de cuero y caminó hacia ella, con algo de misterio en sus ojos y picardía en sus expresiones. Rosalie enarcó una ceja. —Ahora sí que no me equivoco. Feliz… ¿cumpleaños?

Rosalie rodó los ojos.

—¡Es mañana! — se quejó y negó con su cabeza, dándole un golpe amistoso en el hombro a su jefe —Pero buen intento. El año pasado te equivocaste sólo por cuatro meses.

—En China ya es mañana. — se excusó, encogiéndose de hombros. —Por cierto, ¿qué te he regalado?

—Un gran aumento. — ella le guiñó el ojo y se encaminó nuevamente a la puerta. Se volteó a último minuto. —¿Por hoy necesitas mis servicios? Digo, además de sacar a la de turno de tu cama antes de las diez.

—No. — su carcajada rebotó en las paredes. — Hoy vete temprano, disfruta de tu aumento y por mañana no te preocupes. —Emmett se apoyó en el borde de su escritorio de roble, cruzándose de brazos. —Yo saldré también, así que intentaré ser un galán a la hora de despedir a mi futura ex amante.

—Qué te diviertas Emmett. —Rosalie no quiso escuchar más del derroche de su jefe, el cual por un día no sería más su preocupación. Cerró la puerta y terminó de guardar cuanto papeleo tenía para ese día, y así disfrutar de su cumpleaños número treinta y tres.

La rubia no era de fiestas varias, ni muchas amigas, pero sí de aprovechar sus tiempos libres con una buena botella de vino. ¿Pero debía festejar así aumento de sueldo? Kate jamás se lo perdonaría.

—¡Kate! Prepárate que hoy saldremos. McCarty invita. —le dijo a su amiga desde el celular.

Kate era su única amiga, además de su hermana Alice con la cual no mantenía mucho contacto desde que ella se había casado. Su propio trabajo como asistente del magnate Emmett McCarty y la relación de Kate con su novio reciente, Garrett, no le dejaban mucho tiempo para compartir tiempo de calidad, pero sí debía agradecer que siempre estaban allí cuando tenía algún día libre, como hoy. Y lo pensaba disfrutar.

—Y yo que pensaba que me rendiría contigo ya. — Kate se burlaba de Rosalie, en la barra de aquel bar que eligieron juntas, en donde ambas tomaban un Martini.

—Digamos que cuando cumples treinta y tres años, y sólo te recibe tu comida china del refrigerador, empiezas a considerar tener una vida normal. —le dio un sorbo a su trago, bastante largo, casi terminándolo. Kate rió.

—Pero ya estamos acá, y es hora de divertirnos, y por qué no, encontrarte un hombre.

—¿En serio? —Rose hizo una mueca. —¿Debo hacer esto?

—¡Claro que sí! —alzó la voz un poco para distinguirse de entre la música. —Además, hace cuánto que no…

—¡Kate! —Rosalie la calló —¿Por qué no lo gritas a la próxima?

—¡¿Qué hace cuánto no tienes sexo, Rosalie Hale?! — Kate dijo a todo pulmón, llamando la atención de varios a su alrededor, y provocando la vergüenza de su amiga, quien finalmente se lo tomó como una humorada.

—Ridícula. —le respondió, negando con su cabeza.

La rubia asistente había apagado su celular con el único motivo de desconectarse del trabajo que la consumía, pero poco le duró cuando su amiga recibía una llamada y contestó ahí mismo. Tentada, Rosalie tomó su teléfono de la cartera y lo prendió, esperando encontrarse con correos de la automotora, y de la prensa que constantemente pedía entrevistas con el magnate, pero fuera de todo eso, las quince llamadas perdidas de un teléfono que desconocía la dejaron dudosa.

Finalmente no le tomó mucha importancia a aquello, pues en un día ajetreado, recibía muchas como esas, y decidió darle una vuelta a su página personal de Facebook, encontrándose con la noticia compartida de una amiga:

"**El magnate Emmett McCarty colisionó en su auto contra una camioneta de transporte. Su estado es grave."**

Una nueva llamada entró al celular y ella la contestó en el instante. Era la policía que intentaba contactarse con ella desde instantes, ya que era el único número de emergencias de Emmett.

La necesitaban en el Hospital de Seattle en la brevedad.

**N/A: Ésta historia fue idea de mi novio, y plasmada por mí. Nuestro primer trabajo en conjunto. Espero les guste, porque a nosotros nos fascinó. n.n**

**Respondo todos los reviews, y los guest en el siguiente capítulo.**

**Actualización cada viernes. **


	2. El mundo tiene que saberlo

_**Respuestas a Reviews (Todos se responderán en cada capítulo. Me es más fácil llevar un orden.)**_

**Para "A", "Nelia'Evans" y "Mel"**, ¡no me reten! Hahahah, de verdad lamento el retraso, como dije en una novela aparte, he tenido problemas de inspiración, pero ya ha vuelto de a poco.

**Claudia: **No quiero aventurarme a decir cuántos capítulos tendrá, porque, a pesar de que la historia ya está formada, aún tengo que ver como la dividiré. Pero es una historia larga e intensa, y serán muchos.

**Hadita:** Corrección: Alice es hermana de Rosalie, pero Kate es su mejor amiga nada más. :B Lamento si la escritura se mal interpretó.

**Cezi:** Muchas gracias mi Cezi, tu siempre sigues mis trabajos y me dejas tus mejores vibras. Eres la mejor.

**Milidemily**: Todos deseamos lo mismo.

**Nelita Cullen Hale**: Me alegra saber que tuvo un buen enganche. Y sí, escribir junto a mi novio es demasiado genial. ¡Nos salen unas ideas…!

**Alanacullen:** Nos llevamos increíble, además de que ambos compartimos la pasión de Rosalie y Emmett. Él es un fan del hombre-mono. Hahah.

**Alejandra1987**: ¡Bienvenidas sean tus buenas vibras! Muchas gracias.

**B. McCarthy**: Espero que algunas de tus dudas queden claras en éste capítulo.

**Reneesme3:** ¡Gracias mi Gaby! Espero que este capítulo te guste.

**Melanie:** Sin duda lo hará mucho más interesante.

**Mercyredhair:** Me alegro de corazón que te haya gustado tanto la trama como la idea de escribirlo con mi novio. Esperamos sorprenderte e intrigarte con nuestro proyecto.

**Crematlv19**: A mí tampoco me gusta, pero esa fue idea de mi novio, hahahah. Mmm le preguntaré el por qué. JUM. Jajajajaj.

**Y al resto de los reviews, que dicen "me encanta", entre otros, muchísimas gracias. Espero que continúen leyendo. Un abrazo a todos de parte mía y de mi novio. **

_**Ahora sí, disfruten el capítulo:**_

_Doctor Cullen, se le solicita en la planta B. Doctor Cullen, se le solicita en la planta B._

Sonaba el altoparlante por todo el hospital de Seattle, un lugar el cual la rubia no se sentía a gusto para nada, con aquel olor a esterilización, pacientes quejándose en la sala de espera, familiares angustiados a su alrededor. El lugar era prolijo, sin duda, tan blanco que la vista le cansaba los ojos, y también, aunque ella no quiera admitirlo, no se sentía nada bien por el estado de su jefe. Diez años era un tiempo considerable para sentir preocupación, y más.

Rosalie estuvo de pie, sentada, atenta a cada personal que salía de la sala de cirugías; no comió, si tomó un café, pero no habló nada, ni siquiera a aquellos periodistas que la esperaban a las afueras del hospital, y colocaban cámaras, micrófonos, se peleaban entre ellos, gritaban preguntas incoherentes y desubicadas. Ella ignoró todo y continuó su paso acelerado hasta el interior, en donde llevaba más de dos horas. Ni siquiera aceptó la compañía de Kate, quien tuvo que retirarse a penas la dejó en el estacionamiento. No, ella tenía que lidiar con su trabajo, pero no recordaba haber firmado en el contrato para esto. Rosalie nunca contó con ser la única persona en el mundo para Emmett McCarty.

El reloj de su celular marcó las tres de la madrugada, el momento en que su impaciencia comenzaba a acrecentarse. Pudo notar a lo largo del pasillo, que algunos periodistas aún intentaban entrar, sin éxito. Agradecía a los guardias que resguardaban la privacidad, incluso de un personaje tan público como su jefe. Y cuando lo recordó, el doctor apareció finalmente en aquellas puertas que marcaban en rojo 'Solo personal autorizado'. Rosalie caminó en su encuentro, tan profesional como si se tratase de otro cierre de negocios.

—Logramos estabilizarlo —comunicó el doctor, de cabello aún más dorado, sin embargo sus facciones no demostraban ningún alivio —. Pero el estado en que está, es un coma indefinido.

—¿Qué significa eso? —Rosalie preguntó confundida. La rama de medicina no era lo suyo, nunca lo fue.

—Significa que no sabemos cuándo va a despertar. Recibió múltiples golpes, y tuvo un derrame interno. Logramos detener la hemorragia del TEC abierto en su cráneo, pero me temo que nada de eso fue suficiente para que reaccionara. Ahora mismo lo están trasladando a cuidados intensivos, donde se le conectará aire y suero con vitaminas para mantenerlo con fuerzas —Carlisle Cullen colocó un mano en el hombro de Rosalie, quien no hallaba lógica en sus palabras —. Su jefe deberá permanecer acá, hasta que despierte.

La asistente cayó en la cuenta que era su jefe de quien se trataba, y nadie más. Entonces, ¿por qué sentía tal angustia? Reconoció con lógica que diez años eran suficientes para poder preocuparse por alguien.

—¿Lo puedo ver?

—Ahora no. Enviaré a una enfermera a que le informe cuando el paciente esté instalado —informó con amabilidad —. Y no se preocupe por esos periodistas. El hospital tiene estricto orden de no dejarlos entrar, ni tomar fotografías.

—Muchas gracias. Aunque de todas formas debo ir a dar alguna declaración. Después de todo, mi jefe es un personaje público, y no quiero falsas especulaciones sobre lo que pasó.

—Quiere informarle al mundo que Emmett McCarty sobrevivió…

—Exacto —afirmó.

El doctor comprendió, aunque no apoyaba del todo su decisión. Priorizaba ante todo la privacidad de los familiares, pero entonces recordó que ningún McCarty estaba en la sala de espera. Sólo una fiel asistente.

Rosalie Hale tomó coraje, más del que siempre ha tenido, y con decisión cruzó las puertas del hospital, cuando una ola de periodistas con cámaras y micrófonos, se acercaron a ella, como predadores atacando. Ella, con un aire despreocupado, esperó a que hicieran sus preguntas, y se acostumbró al encandilamiento de algunas cámaras que le iluminaban el rostro.

—¿Cómo se encuentra el señor McCarty?

—¿Es verdad que murió en el lugar?

—¿Se encontraba ebrio cuando manejaba?

Entre otras preguntas desagradables que ella debía responder.

—Emmett McCarty está estable en éstos momentos. Todavía no tengo un informe del accidente en sí, pero su estado clínico es bueno. Se quedará hospitalizado hasta que se recupere —habló a decenas de micrófonos y celulares.

—¿Estaba conduciendo en estado de ebriedad? —insistió un amarillista.

—No lo creo. El doctor me lo habría informado, y como dije anteriormente, no tengo los detalles del accidente en sí —Rosalie fue cortante en su respuesta.

—¿Dónde está la familia de Emmett? —otro periodista preguntó y todos se mantuvieron en silencio, esperando a Rosalie Hale.

Ella quiso decir "Es lo que yo me pregunto", pero la prensa podría interpretar aquello de muchas formas, y tergiversas sus palabras. Lo pensó bien y respondió que su familia está fuera de la ciudad y que en cuanto llegaran a Seattle, seguramente verían a Emmett.

—No más preguntas —la asistente se escabulló del tumulto de cámaras y entró nuevamente al hospital, dejando a reporteros que comenzaban a dar explicaciones a sus cámaras, y otros que enviaban audios de sus celulares. En un minuto, todo Norteamérica sabría que McCarty estaba bien, pero no sabrían la verdad absoluta.

No era necesario contarle al mundo que estaba sumido en un coma indefinido, y comenzó a preocuparse por el resto de los accionistas, que, seguramente estarán como buitres esperando que se revendan las acciones mayoritarias de Emmett McCarty en todas sus empresas. Rosalie decidió que tampoco era hora de encargarse de ello. No aún.

—¿Señorita Hale? —una enfermera joven se le acercó a la asistente.

—Sí.

—Puede pasar a verlo —comunicó.

La enfermera se volteó y caminó, seguida por Rosalie. Entraron a la zona restringida, donde habían enfermeras corriendo de una puerta a otra, los doctores pasaban con sus manos alzadas, recién enjuagadas, y el olor a muerte se sentía con fuerza. Era la sala de urgencias, nada más ni nada menos.

Pasando aquello, en el fondo, se divisaban salas con paredes de vidrios; supo que habían llegado.

—No puede entrar, sólo mirar desde acá —la enfermera le indicó y se fue.

La asistente se acercó al vidrio, frente a la cama, donde estaba su jefe. Ella contaba con encontrarse con un hombre herido, y estaba preparada para ello. Pero había algo con lo que Rosalie no contaba, y aquello era la inesperada angustia que sintió cuando vio a su jefe en aquella cama, conectado a tantos cables que apenas pudo divisar su rostro; vulnerable, indefenso, sin aquel aire de grandeza que lo caracterizaba. No era el magnate, no era el amante de muchas, no era el tipo más poderoso en kilómetros a la redonda. En aquel momento, era un hombre en coma, dependiendo de máquinas para respirar, aferrándose a la destrozada vida que le quedó desde aquella fatal noche.

Y Rosalie no era más que una mujer, llorando por aquel hombre.

**N/A:** Mi novio les ha enviado un mensaje:

"**Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, espero que les siga gustando este fic, ya que tenemos muy buenas ideas para seguirlo. Muchas gracias…. ¡Y amo a mi polola!"**

Jijijii. :3 Más lindo.


End file.
